Stamping lubricants are currently used in many aspects of the manufacturing industry such as, for example, in cooling fin dies and punches. The primary function of these stamping lubricants is to reduce friction and wear which in turn leads to extended die and punch lifetime and reduced remachining costs. Unfortunately, many of the currently available stamping lubricants do not provide sufficient lubricity and premature die and punch wear continues to be a major problem which costs the manufacturing industry hundreds of thousands of dollars annually. Additionally, many of the currently available stamping lubricants contain ingredients which impart high VOC values to the compositions and such compositions are coming under increasing scrutiny and restriction by the federal and state regulatory agencies. Thus, a need exists for the development of stamping lubricants which have decreased VOC values and improved lubricity in order to meet both the needs of the manufacturing industry and the regulatory requirements of the various federal and state regulatory agencies.